


Frustrated

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feeling lonely, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Misunderstandings, Sam just not getting it, quality time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Based on the prompt  : "Why would you go to all this trouble ?"Sam x Reader - It 's been a while since you and Sam had any alone time together . But every time you  get a chance Sam skips  outs  . You start to get frustrated  and  you began to doubt  .





	Frustrated

You stood in the shower letting the warm water  relax your sore muscles   . You were glad to finally be back  at the bunker .  For the past week and half it been nothing but motel rooms.  
    Motel rooms that you had to share with Dean . Meaning no private time for you and Sam. You sigh as you  got out and dressed in shorts and a tank top.

 But now that you guys were back  home you were hoping that  you and Sam could  get sometime together just for the two of you.  
  You walked out of the bathroom and headed towards  your bedroom. Passing  Dean's  room you peeked in and saw he was already asleep .

  You grin and hurried to your room slipping into the dark room. You  closed the door behind you .  You saw Sam stretched out on the bed . He wasn't moving.  
  You crawled up on the bed sliding up next to him. He was laying on his side one arm curled up underneath the pillow. His eyes were closed and he his breathing was slow and heavy ..

  He was asleep .. You could have cried in frustration . The first chance to be alone in weeks and he  falls asleep .  You slip underneath the covers and turned over back facing him.  
  You wanted to be mad but the moment you stop moving he shifted behind you an arm sliding over pulling you up against him . You heard him sigh and then he was still again . 

  You relaxed into his arms. Yeah Maybe in the morning ..  
    With that thought you  drifted off.  
*****************************************************  
    You woke up slowly the next morning automatically rolling over reaching for Sam . Needing him more than ever. But you froze when the spot beside you was empty .   
  You open your eyes  you were alone in the bed and in the room.  You sat up looking at the clock next to the bed   it was 715  in the morning.

    You figure he was out on his run already  but you were frustrated that  he left  and didn't even attempt to wake you.   
  You climbed out of bed and quickly dress before you headed out to the kitchen. Dean was the only one in the kitchen drinking coffee and scanning his computer screen at the kitchen table.

  "If you're looking for another case I swear to god.." you said as you pour  yourself a cup.. Dean looked up at you and then back down at the computer..  
 " No of course not " he said slowly closing the  laptop. You rolled your eyes. " Is Sam still on his run  ?" you asked as you leaned back against the counter taking small sips of your coffee.

  " yeah I heard him leave about 45 minutes ago the health nut "  'Dean replied  You grinned .." wouldn't hurt you to try it once in awhile " you replied  
  That earned you a glared from Dean. " I get plenty of exercise from hunting thank you very much. Plus I haven't been getting any complaints lately 

    You shook your head as Sam walked in through the door. Still panting and all sweaty . You  took a deep breath as you heart took off  in your chest.  
    " I missed you this morning  " you said as you walked up to him  He leaned down and quickly gave you a small kiss . But back away before you could drag him down for a longer one . You sigh

  " you were sleeping so good I didn't want to wake you " he said as he walked around you to get  a water out of the refrigerator.  You were getting a little bit frustrated by this point but you try again.    
    "Well I am up now  " so why don't we watch a movie  or something " you said  to your relief  he nodded  " sure that sounds good. " he said

  He turned to Dean  " want to join us  ?" he said and you almost threw your coffee at him.  You turned to Dean  hoping the look you were giving him would  say it all .

 It must have  worked  because after a quick glance at you and then back at Sam  he shook his head.  "No I will pass I need to work on the car  for a little bit " he said 

  You sigh  looking back to Sam " Come on you take a shower and I will get the movie set up in our room ": you said. Not giving him a chance to back out . You quickly escape  to go get the movie  ready even though you were hoping you wouldn't be watching it.

****************************************************  
  You had  just gotten everything just the way you wanted and was settling into the bed waiting.  Sam poked his head in  with  a look on your face that you knew right away  this wasn't happening.

 " Hey look can we do the movie later  a friend our called Dean a few minutes ago . He is in town and need to meet up with  us . "  needs advice on some case he got  "  he said .  
 "I promise that this won't take long and we can watch it when I come back " he said and you sigh  "Fine go on " you said and he grinned leaning down to kiss you quickly again .  You bit your lip to keep from groaning.

 You watched him leave and flopped back down on the bed . This was getting very frustrating . All you wanted was some time with Sam.  Wanted his hands .. His mouth on your body again   
  You  did groan this time as you closed your eyes  thinking about it  wasn't going to help .. But you knew what would. 

 Tonight when he came back  he was going to be all yours   no matter what.  
*******************************************  
  You had taken a shower  slipped into one of Sam old t-shirts that was twice too big for you and waited.  45 minutes when he was suppose to have come home passed   
  then an hour .. Then two hours .. Then three. You were not just frustrated at this point you were mad.

  You picked up your phone and call his cell. He picked up laughing. " hey what's up "  he asked .. "What 's up !  You said  not trying to hid the fact you were upset .  
  "What's up .. With you where are you ?" you asked ..he paused..

"At a bar  " he replied 

 You saw red.. "why are you at a bar  when you promise me you come home three hours ago to spend sometime with me " you said   
  " I am sorry  we just got to talking then  we got hungry and after we ate  Matt suggested we get some drinks.." I didn't think" he trailed off 

  " yeah you didn't think " you snapped .  " I am really "  he started to apologize but you cut him off. " Forget it Sam  you go have fun with your friend  I can take care of myself .. " you hung up before he could say anything else.

  You turned off your phone and then the light climbing underneath the covers  You  rolled on your side and closed your eyes . 

  You tried hard not to  let your thoughts wander . To how Sam seem to not want you anymore.  When you two had first gotten together he could barely keep  his hands off you .  
    Before he would have not missed an opportunity to be alone with you . Now he looking for excuse to  not be alone with you . You  pushed back the tears that were threatening to come. . You would not  cry over this.

    It took a while but you finally fell asleep  .  It was a while later when something woke you up . Warmth  pressed up against  your back.

  You shifted opening your eyes   you saw  it was Sam. He was looking down at you .. " Hey  there  " he said softly..  
  You frown and shifted away from him. Not ready to forgive him.   He tried to pull you back  " hey can we talk " he said

  Without turning around you sigh  " I don't feel like talking " you said " just go to sleep  " you said  You heard him sigh and he felt him lay back down.   
  You pulled the  blankets around you more  missing his warmth .  It took you forever to fall back asleep fully aware of him just inches from you .

**********************************  
 The next morning you woke up alone  but this time you were glad . You weren't sure what you were going to say to Sam .  You rolled onto your back and stared up at the ceiling.  
    Maybe he was getting tired of you.. Maybe he was just too nice of a guy to say he wasn't attracted to you.. You closed your eyes  to fight tears as the doubts  began to fill you mind.

Suddenly the bedroom door open and you open your eyes to watch Sam walk in carrying a tray loaded down with food.   
 " I thought you would wake up hungry  " he said walking over to the bed  and setting the tray on the table beside the bed  .

  "So I though I make you breakfast for a change since you always do it for me  " he said . You sat up  and he  put the try  over your lap .

  It was filled with  your favorites  strawberry pancakes  and a bowl of strawberries  off to the side with a glass of orange juice.   
  You looked over at Sam who had sat down on the bed next to you.  " You made me breakfast in bed " you said stating the obvious . 

    He grinned  ": yes I did  "he said looking so proud of himself that you couldn't help but smile.   
  "What about you ?"  you asked " I already ate beside today is  not about me  it is all about you "  he replied .

    That made you pause from another bite of pancake.  You returned your gaze to Sam.   Why would you  go to all this trouble ? you asked  
  He sigh . " I am sorry  being such  a jerk recently.." you nodded agreeing with him.   " here you are trying to get us some time alone together and I completely  miss it  :" he said

    You looked away " I thought maybe it was because you were just tired of me.. Didn't find me attractive anymore " You confessed. 

  "What  ?"   the surprise in his voice  had you looking up at him.    There was surprise and something else  over his face.  He suddenly was taking your tray away  
 He put it back on the table beside the bed  then he was  on you . His mouth finding yours in a hot heated kiss. 

  You groaned from the sudden contact. It felt so good  after so long.  You responded eagerly . Wrapping your arms around him as he pretty much had you pinned to the bed.

  " I am a idiot " he mummer in between the kisses  . " I never want you  to think I am tried of you or find you unattractive. "  I want you to always know how I feel about you " he said as he pushed up your shirt until it slip over your head  and he was tossing it to the floor. 

  Big warm hands skimmed over your bare stomach and chest.  You could have lost it just from this alone . Telling you  it's been way too long .

  " I will never ever  get tired of this .. " he said as he started kissing down your neck  along your shoulder and  finally his warm mouth finding it way to your breast .   
    You moaned and wiggled underneath him.   You needed him . Needed him to be inside you  or you felt like  you would just die.

  He was quickly removing the rest of your clothes  . You wrapped  your legs around his waist  rolling your hip  up into his  .  You heard him groan and he lifted his head  up to captured your mouth with his.  
    " I need you "  he said and then he was in you  in one swift move. You gasp out loud but then your body slowly  relaxing into the rhythm he was setting .

    All you could  do was hang on as he pushed you  to your breaking point.  You both fell apart at the same time . He buried his face into your neck as he rode  his  high .  
 He dropped  down on the bed next to you . For a minute no one spoke just the sounds of heavy breathing as  you calmed down. 

  " I am sorry  " he finally said as he rolled to his side and prop himself up on his elbow. You laid on your back and look at him.  ''  
  " It ok I am just glad that  we are ok " You said  " He pushed some hair away from your face    "We are ok " he said and leaned down and kissed you softly ..  "More than ok .. "  he said  with a smile. One that you easily returned.


End file.
